You Found Me
by Lovin' Big Time Rush
Summary: "I was just a little late…I've always been just a little late." Castiel whispered back as he looks down at his and Dean's hands. He intertwines their fingers and raises the joined hands to kiss the back of Deans. "I'm so sorry."


**A/N: I hope you enjoy. Please R&R!**

Dean looked up at the street sign. He was on the corner of First and Amistad. At least he was at the right place. He blew warm air into his hands and rubbed them together to try and warm them. He heard the distinct fluttering of wings and turned around. Anger started coursing through his veins as he came face to face with none other than Castiel.

"Where you been? Where were you?" Dean started to interrogate the increasingly absent angel.

"I've been busy trying to win a war." Castiel grumbled shortly as he pulled a cigarette out of the pocket in his trench coat and lit it up. Dean looked bewithered as he watched the angel smoke.

"Everything's falling apart! We've prayed for you. We called you, and you never came! Couldn't you have at least called us back?" Castiel looked down as he took another drag from the cigarette. "You could've rang. You could've popped in, Cas." Dean sighed. He was getting nowhere with the stone-faced angel.

"Look, if that's all, Heaven needs me. " Castiel promptly flicked his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out.

"Well I was going to ask for some help on this case-" Dean started but Castiel was already gone. Dean took a deep breath. "Fine. Just come next time I call, or would you like me to send a letter?!" He yelled sarcastically at the sky.

* * *

_The next day at a vampires nest._

"Dean!" Sam yelled as he watched his brother being thrown across the room. Sam rushed toward his brother, but he was quickly pinned down by a large male vampire. Sam was instantly shoved into a nearby wall. The vampire chuckled as Sam tried to struggle and get away.

"Don't worry, it will be over quickly." He laughed evilly. His fangs dropped down from his gums and he inched closer to Sam's creamy neck. Dean watched in horror as the vampire's fangs came increasingly closer to their destination. There was nothing he could do. He had no strength and the fall had broken his leg. All he could do as sit and watch as his brother was turned into one of those disgusting vamps. A chocked out sob escaped Deans mouth just in time.

"_Cas."_

Instantly Castiel appeared in the room. He rushed over to the vampire whose fangs were only a mere centimeter from Sam's throat and stabbed the beast with his archangel blade. Sam took a huge gulp of fresh air and sunk to the ground. Castiel turned to face Dean. The man was surrounded and his blood was now being drained by two vampires that seemingly came out of nowhere. With lightning speed Castiel moved over to where Dean laid and stabbed both of the vampires. Dean's breath came out it short puffs as he became weak from blood loss. Castiel reached out to heal Dean, but his powers wouldn't work. Castiel's eyes grew wide as the intensity of the situation grew.

"My powers…" Castiel's voice trailed off as Dean just nodded shortly.

"There is a spell…your angel mojo is blocked in here." He grunted out. A small smile pulls itself onto Castiel's face at Dean's choice of words.

"What do I do?" Castiel asked as Dean's eyes start fluttering ever so slightly. He turns to find Sam huddled in the corner with his hands over his ear undoubtedly trying to block out his hallucinations of Lucifer. Castiel feels bad for Sam, not just for the fact that he did that to the younger Winchester, but that the man will miss his chance to say goodbye to his quickly dying brother.

"There's nothing you can do." Dean whispered. His hand slowly reaches out to Castiel's, a last display of affection as the world around him becomes increasingly dark.

"I was just a little late…I've always been just a little late." Castiel whispered back as he looks down at his and Dean's hands. He intertwines their fingers and raises the joined hands to kiss the back of Deans. "I'm so sorry." A humorless laugh bubbled out of Dean's chest making Castiel jump.

"You have some kind of nerve to be sorry now that I'm dying… All I wanted was your love… I guess everyone truly does end up alone." Dean let out a smaller chuckle as his eyes started to drift close.

"No! Dean! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I love you… I… I'm sorry I never loved you the way you loved me … I'm sorry I'm just a little late to find you, I'm sorry I could never reciprocate your feelings. I hope you can forgive me." A single tear slides down Castiel's as Dean's hand goes limp and his eyes completely close for the last time. Castiel just sits there thinking about how he just lost the only person who has ever truly known who he was, who he's not, and who he wants to be. In a few minutes Sam will snap out of his hallucinations and mourn the fact that his brother just died. Tomorrow they will give Dean a proper hunter's burial. The next day Castiel will walk up to Raphael and declare a truce and he won't fight it when his brother literally stabs him in the back as he walks away. Castiel will fall to the ground as his grace grows brighter and brighter, shimmering and ready to burst out of the vessels body. And right before this happens, right before Castiel's wings fry he will utter one word, _"Dean."_


End file.
